five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
FNaF.The Collection
FNaF.The Collection 'is a Five Nights at Freddy's Fan-game made by LincolnDisaster19 and is an alternate sequel to FNaF 1. It takes place in Animatronic Purgatory, a horror atracttion in 2013. The next game is Dark Nights at Jam's. Story. In the year 2013, two brothers decide to make a horror atracttion called Animatronic Purgatory about animatronics and his current accident, they pick two principal chain restaurants: Freddy's and Jam's Jamboree. Then they build the building in a dark street near to a cementery when 4 children in 1984 where killed in Jam's Jamboree, the souls of the kids for some strange reason go back to his mechanical tombs inside the animatronics. Now a night guard is hired for watch the building in night time and he has to survive to the animatronics now. Characters. Animatronics. * Freddy * Bonnie * Chica * Foxy * Jam * The Kittens * Deathtrap * Dylan Doggo Easter Egg Animatronics. * Golden Freddy * Shadow Bonnie * Pork King Humans. * Dave Smith (night guard) * White Twinds * Mysterius Man * Death Children Nights. Night 1. ''"Huh, Hello? Hello? It's me, your boss. Look. You know why this is a horror atracttion? because the animatronics are haunted. And im not fucking joking. I see one moving without active him. And I am a fan of this things, so. Im going to give you some tips. At your left there's one door and in your right there's a bunch of buttons and a conduit, the buttons that will serve you to: open the door, open the curtains letting you see what's outside of your office, close the conduit,and last and least. Hurt the animatronic with a control shot, tomorrow my brother Jimmy will call you, bye" Active Animatronics: * Bonnie * Chica * Jam Night 2. "Hello.Hello? Hey dude. Here Jimmy, co-owner of Animatronic Purgatory, my brother Billy call you last night. Well, you know all of the animatronics. No? Yeah, you probably know, this night, 3 new animatronics are going to be active, a party. A gang. The first is Foxy, he is going to run in the hallway and if you don't close the door, say bye to your ass newbie, the other is Freddy, the classic one, that bear. Well. He should come in the door. But, he disables electricity, so you have to use the largue stick that it's at your right and block the door. That guy is not really strong. And last but not least. The Kittens, are a gang of kittys very, very kawaii but deadly.They always go in groups in the conduit, if the three go into your office, fatality. But if one or two go, they disable your electricity and you will have to reapir it with the tablet in your desk. Bro, that's a lot of tips. Did you know that Jam and Freddy were one same company once? the restaurant named Jam's Jamboree. But that cat was left in the shadows. Oh and remember the company moto "You are fucked and you know, pal". Active Animatronics. * Freddy * Bonnie * Jam * The Kittens * Foxy Night 3. ''Hello, Billy back. This night. Wow, one animatronic active and freaking send one employee to the hospital, so he has a new name. He's name now is '''Deathtrap, the angriest animatronic that I ever see. And uh lala. He's active! Yeah, that guy rans in the conduits like soul that takes the devil. Have an eye with him pal. Oh... And also a new animatronic activated, Donald Doggo. The only thing that he does his call Deathtrap when he is in your office. The unic way to stop him is whit the stick. Have a good night -noises are heared- oh shit -loudly- Oh no. -more loudly- oh shit, oh shit, oh shit -sound of a door opening- What the... No! you! You can't be alive! You died! You diend in.In.In -sound of a knife and a splash of blood at the troath- 8...7. -voice change to a serius and manly tone- One down, now three and the experiment will be complete.'' Active Animatronics. * Freddy * Chica * Jam * The Kittens * Foxy * Deathtrap * Donald Doggo Night 4. Experiment 00356 -electric sounds- the subject is expermenting bleed from the nose, the mouth and the ears. Half of the remnant extracted.-electric sounds- subject deceased. Next subject: Dave Smith Jr. Active Animatronics. * Bonnie * Chica * Jam * The Kittens * Deathtrap * Donald Doggo * Foxy * Freddy (43%) Night 5 So let the sun shine in '' face it with a grin. Smilers never lose and frowners never win. So let the sun shine in face it with a grin Open up your heart and let the sun shine in'' Active Animatronics. Every Animatronic in the game Minigames and cutscenes. Minigame 1. It actives when we touch the drawing of Jam in the Cam 04 in every night. The minigame start with Jam walking in an unknowed restaurant, when a fat, man with a big moustache come and touch his back. Jam falls in the floor revealing himself as a Spring Lock suit that the man puts on. The minigame ends with a laugh. Minigame 2. It actives when we touch the fake guts in Cam 07 in night 3. The minigame start with Jam walking in the Parts and Services room with the suits of Deathtrap, Dylan Doggo, an unknowed pig suit, three kittens, and a weird golden suit of Jam. When we touch the suits, his eye start to bleed, when all the eyes of the suits are bleeding. The Jam jumscare appears. Minigame 3. It actives beating the two ending of the games, get killed by all animatronics and visit all the minigames, and touch the full black drawing in night five. The minigame start with the same man that we see on the minigame 1 running outside in a dark cementery rainy holding a knife and smiling. After that one man dreseed with a business ouftift walks to him and the minigame ends. It's de "mini-prequel to the final cutscene at the true ending". Bad Ending Cutscene. The player is going to go out the building but is kidnapped by a man, after that we see a minigame screen with the character tied up to an operation table and we heard muffled sound. The minigame turns 3d and we see the man from the minigames with a saw, the screen puts black and we hear the sound of a chainsaw and loudly muffled sounds. After that we saw a little blood drop falling into a grey floor. Good Ending Cutscene. The player goes out the building and burns him. He rides his car and go to his house, then the screen turns black and we see a letter that got writed: The End. True Ending Cutscene. The player is going to go out the building but is kidnapped by a man, after that we see a minigame screen with the character tied up to an operation table and we heard muffled sound. The minigame turns 3d and we see the man from the minigames with a saw, the screen puts black and we hear the sound of a chainsaw and loudly muffled sounds. After that we saw a little blood drop falling into a grey floor. Then we saw the guts of the player being putted in an endoskeleton between two other bloody endoskeletons and we saw a letter that got writed: To be Continued. Map of the building. Category:Games